Remember Me
by Timberwerewolf
Summary: For the Prompt: Ever since Kirk's mind meld with Spock Prime, Kirk has been "remembering" a romantic life with the Vulcan.


_AU: Spock/Uhura doesn't exist. Yay._

_Remember Me._

_**Personal Log. Stardate: 5301.6.**_** I never thought it would come to this. Being in love with my first officer Spock. I think there must be something wrong with me, I mean Spock? Unloving, unemotional, Spock? How did this happen? All my awesomeness has led me to believe it was forced upon me by Spock Prime, as I've come to call him. When he mind melded with me I think some emotional transference happened. He said it was a side effect, but I never thought that the emotion was love for my first officer. At first, the thought of Kirk Prime and Spock Prime being in a relationship was completely unthinkable. Then, as I watched Spock, I started to see why maybe the other Kirk was so attracted to his Spock. Smart, funny in his own way, and those ears… and then it hit me. A memory. Kirk Prime and Spock Prime playing chess. It was simple, yes, but brilliant. But still, the thought of me and Spock being in a relationship doesn't seem like it would work, let alone him actually going through with it. So it all boils down to this simple question: Is it wrong to be emotionally compromised over your first officer? **

Captain James T. Kirk sat in the Captain's chair and subconsciously stared at Spock before Uhura broke him out of his stupor. "Captain," She turned around in her chair to look at him. "We're picking up a distress signal." Kirk turned his chair to look at her, now she had perked his interest. "From Beta Alpha 12."

"The Earth outpost?" Kirk questioned. "What does it say Uhura?"

"It's just a distress signal, _Captain._" Uhura turned back around. "It says they're in distress." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Kirk said, frowning slightly, "Of course," He turned back around, "I was just testing you." He smiled as he heard her scoff at her station. "Set course to Alpha Beta 12."

"Beta Alpha 12, you mean?" Sulu said from his station, setting the coordinates. "Yes Captain."

"That's what I meant, of course." Kirk said, examining his fingernails in an attempt to look smooth with his error. "Spock, analysis of Beta Alpha 12." Spock turned around and Kirk almost managed not to be effected by the Vulcan.

"As you said before, Captain, it is an Earth outpost. Class M planet and most known for its mining of Lyraninum. A rock used for the manufacture of many ship parts." Spock said unemotionally.

"Thanks Spock." Kirk smiled at him. Spock nodded and turned back around to his station. "Chekov, how long until we reach the planet?"

"One point tvo hours, Keptian." Chekov said without turning around to look at the Captain. He exchanged a look with Sulu. They knew what was going on with Kirk, they didn't know why it was happening but they knew that it was.

-One point tvo hours later.—

Kirk and Spock were standing in the transporter room along with three redshirts. Kirk, even though it was a distress signal, was sure that it was only going to be minor.

They beamed down in the middle of a dust storm and immediately lost the three redshirts. Kirk felt Spock's hand guide him to a nearby cave out of the storm. Kirk collapsed on a rock and shook some dirt out of his hair. "Thanks Spock." He looked at Spock. The only words to describe Spock were elegantly disheveled. "Spock…" Kirk whispered, his eyes widened at the sight.

"Captain, are you doing well?" Spock said calmly. Kirk nodded.

_Sweat running down his back as he clung on to the hotter body on top of him. _Kirk shook his head to bring him back to the real world. The sand storm still raging outside. "Spock….I don't think we can reach the ship in this."

"Correct Captain, the sand storm is causing enough interference that the communicators will not work."Spock agreed. "And I calculated that the storm will last approximately two point five seven one more hours." Kirk nodded and sighed, it was going to be a long wait.

Spock was right. Approximately two point five seven one hours the dust storm passed and the sky opened up to show a hazy purple hue. Spock and Kirk ventured out of the cave and Kirk flipped open his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Hello Capt'n." Scotty's voice rang loud and clear through the communicator. "Long time no see. Ready to beam aboard?"

"Yeah. Two to beam up." Kirk said sullenly into the communicator and he flipped it closed as they beamed aboard the ship.

"Welcome back." Scotty said, eating an apple. "How was it?"

"Dusty." Kirk said, looking at the now neat Spock. He had groomed himself while they were in the cave. Kirk didn't realize how cat-like Vulcan's were until he saw Spock groom himself to perfection. He turned to Spock, who was getting off of the transporter pad. "Hey Spock." Spock turned to him, "You wanna play a game of chess after our shift?"

It took a second for Spock to respond. "Yes Captain, that would be quite enjoyable." It was a start right?


End file.
